Just what I needed
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: A guy Kimi has had a crush on started going out with another girl. But this shows Kimi she may like someone else. Femslash
1. Realisation

Ok first of all I'd like to point out this has nothing to do with any of my other stories. This is just something I'm doing because I have writers block, damn writers block. Second of all this does contain femslash, in a way, but their is no sex so to anyone hoping for that sorry. Ok then on with the story  
  
Just what I needed.  
  
Kimi had just got home from school, she was depressed. Z the guy she had had a crush on had started to go out with another girl from school. Caley. She hated that name and Caley. Not because she was a bad girl, but because she 'stole' Z from her. She dropped her book back next to the door, like usual and headed upstairs to her room. She slumped down onto the bed and began to cry slightly, luckily Chaz and Kira were at work and Chuckie was at science club. She could cry as much as she wanted. And she would of had the phone not rang. She dried her tears, cleared her throat and grabbed the phone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey girl how are you?" Kimi smiled at the sound of her friends voice  
  
"Hey Lil. I'm ok"  
  
"You sure you sound a bit depressed"  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes OK!"  
  
"Alright." she said a bit shocked  
  
"Sorry I'm ok honest. What did you call for?"  
  
"Just worried about you. You left school in a hurry"  
  
"I wanted to get home early, no-one else is here so I can pig out as much as I want" A laugh came from the other end of the phone  
  
"Is it ok if I come over and pig out to then?" Kimi giggled  
  
"Yeah sure I wont feel so fat afterwards if we share." They giggled again before saying goodbye and hanging up.  
  
Kimi rushed up to her room to wash the make up that had run, because of her tears, away. She looked into her mirror sighed and rubbed her face.  
  
"Damn I hate Caley" she said before going down to the kitchen to get some food for a pig out session. It wasn't long until Lil was at the door and not long until they began eating and gossiping.  
  
"Oooh I got some really big gossip" said Lil. Kimi was getting very interested  
  
"What?" she said egily  
  
"Well you know Angellicas friend Harold?"  
  
"Yeah what about him?"  
  
"Well. He admitted to pretty much the whole school he was gay" Kimi was shocked, she knew people were gay, but never thought that some one she knew could be gay.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I know it's disgusting isn't it" Kimi was even more shocked with that. Was Lil homophobic?   
  
"Hey it's kinda normal" Kimi tried to find out if Lil was homophobic  
  
"What! How is it normal? Guys should go for girls. Guys and guys, girls and girls, isn't normal. It makes me sick thinking about it" she shook her head.  
  
"What I mean is that it's common nowadays" said Kimi trying to cover her tracks  
  
"I supose, but it's still disgusting" Kimi nodded. She was so shoked at how Lil had reacted she just agreed with her so she could change the subject as quickly as possible  
  
"Hey do you fancy a drink?"  
  
"Yeah sure what you got?" Kimi jumped to her feet and rushed into the kitchen  
  
"Well we have juice cola or....hey there's some vodka in the freezer"  
  
"I've never had vodka let's have that" shouted Lil. Kimi pulled the cold bottle out of the freezer and poured 2 rather large portions into pint glasses. She didn't want her parents to notice the differance so she refilled it with water and placed it back in the fridge. She took a quick smell of the liquid in the glass. She was knocked back by the strong smell and reached into the fridge to take the bottle of cola to. She returned to the living room and handed a glass to Lil.  
  
"That's really strong, take a smell" said Kimi watching Lils reaction as she smelled it. Her reaction was the same as Kimis which made her laugh.  
  
"Your not wrong this is strong" she said smelling it again as Kimi sat down  
  
"On the count of 3?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"1...2...3!" They said together as they both took a drink. The liquid slid gently down Kimis throat. As she stopped and took a breath her mouth went dry and the back of her throat was on fire. They both started coughing at the same time.  
  
"Woah" said Kimi still splutering  
  
"Yeah" said Lil reaching for the coke bottle to take a swig "Hey if you mix them there quite nice."  
  
Kimi took the bottle off her friend and put it into her drink. It still smelt strong, but she took a swig anyway. Lil was right it did taste great.  
  
"Wow this is good" she said handing the bottle back and taking another swig. Lil added the coke to her vodka and took a drink. This went on until the whole vodka bottle had gone and the girls were now drunk  
  
"...awww none left" said Lil holding the bottle upside down  
  
"...awww let's finds shome more" said Kimi struggling to her feet and fell to her knees. She burst out laughing as did Lil "Wwhat wwaass I shdoing?"  
  
"Finding mores vodka"  
  
"Yes" she said punching the air. She started to get up and slipped once again. She laughed again as she finally found her feet and stumbled around the room "Here vodka vodka vodka" She said as she began to laugh.  
  
"Did you find it yet?" said Lil still not up from the couch  
  
"It's not answering" she said as Lil sat up. Kimi watched as Lil sat up and walked towards her. She had never noticed how beautiful she was. She felt atracted to her she wanted to kiss her. But Lil was a self confessed homophob. She couldn't have a crush on her. She liked guys she had a crush on Z for a while didn't she? Kimi didn't know anymore. All she knew was what she felt right then. And it frightened her  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well you may have guessed, but they won't get together. Ok so I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to set the scene first. Kimi is going to go on a journey of self discovery with a little of help from her friends minus Lil. Hope your enjoying. Please R/R 


	2. What does this all mean

Ok since I obviously have to explain again. This story is about Kimi falling for Lil, but it's because I want to have a meaning behind all my stories. This one is about excepting people for who they are and not making them out to be different. I'm not doing this for some fetish or anything so Jon or whatever your name was READ THE FUCKING STORY BEFORE FLAMING. I admit I made a mistake I forgot to change the rating, but the first chapter has no sexual content whatsoever the closest thing is Kimi wanting to kiss Lil ONCE! And if I'm the one with a tiny mind why are you complaining about me not complying to this 'norm' were the whole world is straight? The world ain't a bowl of cherries and it's about time you realised it. To all those who are reading because they want a story I apologise for going on, but I can't stand people who complain because something is different, not bad or evil, but different. Now that that is out of the way on with the story  
  
It had been a few days since the pig out session after school. Kimi was in her room wrapped in a ball on her bed. 'I can't be in love with Lil, can I?' she thought rubbing her arms. 'The vodka!. I was drunk that's why I felt like that. Please be just the vodka, please' she closed her eyes and began to cry. She stretched out fully and stared at the roof and sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that night. Then another thought crept into her head 'Why does Lil hate gay people so much? Could she be gay?' Kimis heart skipped a beat 'STOP THINKING ABOUT HER' she screamed in her head she found her stereo and turned it on hoping the music would drown out her thoughts.  
  
"...well here is the new release from Paradise in Anarchy called letters." came the voice over the radio as heavy riff began to play  
  
Are these thoughts just inside of my head?  
  
Couldn't you take them away instead  
  
I can't live with this kind of pain  
  
You will surely DRIVE ME INSANE  
  
I can't feel anything (ANYTHING)  
  
I can't see anyone (ANYONE)  
  
Will this pain end  
  
With this letter I send?  
  
These feelings I can't understand  
  
Watch as my life turns into sand  
  
You changed my life with a single verse  
  
Is it better or has IT GOT WORSE  
  
This life I just can not lead  
  
These thoughts are making me bleed  
  
I need you more with every thought  
  
Should of stayed AND FOUGHT  
  
I can't feel anything (ANYTHING)  
  
I can't see anyone (ANYONE)  
  
Will this pain end  
  
With this letter I send?  
  
I can't feel anything (ANYTHING)  
  
I can't see anyone (ANYONE)  
  
Will this pain end  
  
With this LETTER I SEND?  
  
"Maybe I should write something down" she mumbled as she sat up and found her diary.  
  
"Dear diary, I've always had secrets, but nothing like this. Last night I spent a few hours with my good friend Lillian, we ate lot's of food and drank a bottle of vodka between us, I know were 5 years too young, that's probably why I'm grounded. But what I want to talk about is what happened to me as a person that night. Lil told me a friend of ours, Harold McNolty, admitted he was gay. Good for him I thought, until Lil began to tell me her opinion. I was honestly disgusted with what she had said I mean she i Vegan and does all these animal right protests, but won't give any gay people the time of day! But I still havn't gotten to the problem. When I looked at her, after a few pints of vodka, I w.., felt attracted to her. I wanted to kiss her, to touch her, but how can I be gay? I was in love with Z for so long. At least I think I was. And even If I am gay how can I fall for my homophobic freind? This is to much for me I just wish there was someone I could talk to....HAROLD. I'm glad I wrote this down now I'll write in again tomorrow when I've talked to Harold" With that she slammed shut her diary and locked it in her book table as usual. She sat up and looked in the mirror   
  
"What you looking at dyke?" she said to herself before a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away and grabbed her coat and walked toward the McNolty home. The thoughts of Lil still kept going around her head. Kimi did not live far away from the McNoltys so it wasn't long before she was knocking on the door. Timmy McNolty opened the door, Harold older brother  
  
"Can I help you?" he said  
  
"Hey yeah I'm one of Harolds friends"  
  
Timmy shook his head "He has so many girls running around him and he decides to be gay, well you better come in he's in his room"  
  
Kimi laughed slightly as she walked passed him as he was obviously checking her out 'Not much good that'll do you' she thought as she headed up towards Harolds room. The door was open and Kimi popped her head around the corner to see Harold sitting playing on his Playstation, still the same guy as always.  
  
"Hey Harold" said Kimi slumping next to him, he jumped when he heard her, but was glad to see a familiar face  
  
"Hey Kimi what are you doing here?" She sighed and looked up at him  
  
"Well I heard about you being... you know?"  
  
"Gay?"  
  
"Yeah. Have you had any trouble from anyone?"  
  
"Other than Timmy? No not really why do you ask?"  
  
"Well I kinda have a secret, that only you can help with"  
  
"Errr ok what is it?" said Harold seemingly confused  
  
"Well I have had a crush on this guy Z for ages, you know him yeah?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well he started seeing this girl Caley"  
  
"Aaahhh..."  
  
"That ain't it. Not even the half of it" Harold sat back expecting the worst "Well, a few days ago I was at my house with Lil we had pigged out and then we drank a lot of vodka and, well I think I have a crush on her."  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Do you think I'm a lesbian?"  
  
Harold was shocked "Well, I dunno, do you fancy any other girls?"  
  
"No just Lil. I think. Is that good?" said Kimi not really knowing what she was saying  
  
"Well I don't think your a lesbian, maybe it was just the drink"  
  
"Thanks Harold, I supose I feel better now"  
  
"Wait" said harold suddenly as Kimi was half way out the door  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Lil is the one with a twin brother isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"There identical right?"  
  
"Apart from the obvious yeah"  
  
"Well maybe you just have a crush on Phil, because they are identical you probably see him in her."  
  
Kimi was shocked with this revolution. Did she have a crush on Phil, she never really noticed him, like that. But this would explain it.  
  
"I never thought of it like that thanks Harold" she kissed him on the cheek and rushed home. She had to sneek back in, still being grounded, but she was good at being sneeky she had learned it from Angellica. She had managed to get in and back into her room, without anyone noticing, or so she thought. As she lay back on the door someone knocked on the other side. She gulped and opened the door.  
  
"And were have you been?" came a booming voice as it opened, but she was soon sighing in relief  
  
"Chuckie, you bastard I thought you were Dad"  
  
"That was the plan. Were have you been?"  
  
"I went for a walk this place was getting me down. You won't tell Mom and Dad will you?"  
  
"Hey don't worry. I covered for you"  
  
Kimi was relieved. Until she realised something "Wait what did you tell them?"  
  
"I said I drove you over to Z's for a study group. They believe what I say because I'm the responsible one"  
  
"So what am I?"  
  
"The wild one" Kimi giggled  
  
"Thanks Chuckie I owe you one"  
  
"You owe me about 7643"   
  
She laughed again "7644 now"  
  
He smiled before walking down the hall into his room and locking the door. She never knew what he did in his room, she assumed it was something geeky. She went back into her room and closed the door. On her dresser was a picture of all her friends together. She picked it up and stared at Phil.   
  
"I supose he's pretty cute" She said before putting the picture down and lying back on her bed. "I hope I like Phil" she said still staring at the ceiling. "I'll find out tommorrow at school she said before closing her eyes. For the first time in a long while she was looking forward to Monday morning. "At least I'll know" she closed her eyes and driffted off to sleep  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I'd like to start this off by saying sorry for making Lil a bitch, she's not meant to be like that, just homophobic, she's still nice though. Right well I hope your enjoying please R/R 


	3. Back to school

"...rning LA! It's time to get up for school kiddos" Kimi sat up straight with the loud voice of DJ Bo, the local radio DJ. Kimi didn't like him, but his was the only voice that would wake her up in the morning. She slammed her hand down against her alarm, rubbed her eyes and got up. She did her usual morning routine. She stretched stumbled around a bit before finding the door and smacking it against her toe.  
  
"Owwww!" shouted Kimi  
  
"I would of thought you'd have realised that's there by now" said Chuckie rudhing past her and into the bathroom.  
  
Kimi sighed and went back into her room. She turned on the light and was dazed for a few seconds before her eyes adjusted to the light. She opened the wardrobe door and decided on what to wear. She pulled out her favourite Pink Lattice trousers and a white t-shirt with 'just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they're not after me " and threw them on her bed. Her ears picked up when she heard the shower turn off. Chuckie must of finished so she went to get a towel. As she came into the hall Chuckie was leaving the bathroom.  
  
"It's free now"  
  
"Thanks bro" She said rushing in behind him incase he changed his mind. She slumped back against the door and sighed. 'What will I do? Make myself love him?' thought Kimi as she got undressed and went into the shower. As she showered she could not stop thinking about today and if it'll all go well. She finished and started to dry her hair, the thoughts still in there. She wrapped the towel around her body and headed out onto the hall once again, bumping into a rushing Chuckie.  
  
"Sorry I'm late for school" he said through a piece of toast gripped firmly in his teeth  
  
"School isn't for another hour" said Kimi confused  
  
"Yeah but my year is on a school trip, we gotta get in earlier"  
  
She nodded at her brother as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. She sat at her mirror and began applying her make-up. She dried her hair when she was finished and tied it back into a pony tail. She got up and dressed in the clothes she put on her bed. Took a final look in her mirror and winked at herself as she headed downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Mom, morning Dad" She said taking her seat. They didn't answer. She would have said something, but she remembered she was grounded and the talk they gave her.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kimi sat at the kitchen table her head pounding, her mouth tasted of sick and she could barely stay awake  
  
"WHAT POSSESSED YOU! HOW DID YOU THINK WE HADN'T NOTICED?" Every word drilled into Kimis skull like a pnuematic drill.  
  
"I wasn't" she whispered so it wouldn't hurt her head  
  
"WE CAN SEE THAT!" shouted Kira getting up from the table to get a glass of water. Kimi watched her mom down the whole glass before getting another. Kimi looked up at her dad.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Kimi, darling, we arn't punishing you for drinking our vodka. It could of been dangerous. You could of got alcohol poisioning"  
  
"I didn't drink that much" she said gently, her head was still pounding  
  
"KIMI YOU DRANK A WHOLE LITRE" shouted Kira turning back around towards her hungover daughter. Kimi was about to say she shared with Lil, but she didn't really want to see her.  
  
"I'm sorry, ok? Can I have some Asprin please?" Chaz was about to get up when Kira shook her head, he stayed were he was  
  
"Maybe this will teach you the importance of moderation" said Kira sitting back down next to Chaz  
  
"Can I at least get some sleep?"  
  
Kira nodded and Kimi got up to leave "But you are grounded" Kimi hung her head and turned back round to her parents.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About a month should do it"  
  
Kimis head dropped again as she headed upstairs back to the bed she haad been urning for  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
She took a piece of toast and began to spread butter on to it.  
  
"How are you getting to school today Kimi?" asked Chaz without taking away the newspaper he was reading. Kimi hadn't thought of that. Who else did she know who could drive? Just then the phone rang Kimi got up and answered it  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kim just me"  
  
"Hey buddy what's up?"  
  
"I was gonna phone you last night and tell you, but my parents got me doing errands all night. I PASSED MY DRIVING TEST"  
  
"OH THATS GREAT. Well done Tommy"  
  
"Thanks I still gotta tell Phil and Lil I'll speak to you later"  
  
"Wait Tommy, Chuckie has had to go into school early so could I get a lift with you?"  
  
"Sure I'll probably be taking Phil and Lil to. See you in 10?"  
  
"That'd be perfect thanks buddy. See ya soon" she kissed down the phone as she always did with Tommy  
  
"See ya soon"  
  
She hung up and headed back into the kitchen.   
  
"Tommy has passed his test he said he'll give me a lift in today"  
  
"Well that's something at least" said Kira still cleaning up Chuckies plates  
  
Kimi smiled and finished her toast. It wasn't long until Tommy was outside with Phil and Lil in the back of his car. Lil got out and headed up to Kimi and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks for not telling anyone I was drunk to" As she hugged her Kimis heart skipped a beat  
  
'Oh no' thought Kimi "Hey what are friends for. You still feeling bad?" she said as she pulled away from Lil  
  
"God yeah" said Lil smiling at her freind. They walked over to Tommys car, Lil got in the back and Kimi in the front. Kimi looked over to Tommy who smiled as he normaly did. She reached over and hugged him and kissed his cheek  
  
"Well done buddy" she said into his ear before sitting back down.   
  
"Thanks Kim" he said before putting the car in gear and driving off.  
  
The trip to school was different from when Chuckie drove. First off there was more room in the car and Tommy wasn't as safety concious as Chuckie. They did get there quicker though.  
  
"Hey Tommy sweet car" said Tony Davis, a player on the basketball team  
  
"Thanks Tony, just passed yesterday"  
  
"Hey Pickles" came a voice from the other direction  
  
Tommy turned and saw a familiar face "Sup Z"  
  
"These your wheels?"  
  
"Sure are."  
  
"Not to bad my man. When did you pass?"  
  
"Yesterday man, would of told you, but mom had me doing a load of errands for her."  
  
"That's cool man. Yo boot girl"  
  
Kimi smiled as she got out of the car. "Hey Z. How is everything"  
  
"Pretty cool, got to see Caley soon"  
  
"Well we'll catch you at lunch?"  
  
"Sure we'll go to the mall since T is driving"  
  
"Good idea man" said Phil getting out of the car  
  
"Sorry guys we gotta hurry come on Kim" said Lil getting out the car. She grabbed Kimis arm and dragged her away.  
  
Tommy looked at the 2 girls walking away and sighed  
  
"You still got a crush on her man?" said Z putting his hand on Tommys shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I was hoping having a car may make her notice me you know, but it hasn't"  
  
"I know I don't know Kimi as well as you, but I'm sure she likes you dude"  
  
Tommy shook his head as he locked his car and threw his bag over his shoulder and walked off. Phil walked up to Z  
  
"Man he's pissed"  
  
"Girls just have that effect on us" Phil just laughed  
  
"Don't I know it. See you at lunch man" He put his bag over his shoulder  
  
"Yeah late" They said as they both walked away in different directions.  
  
The lessons before lunch wern't as bad as some days, but they still would of preffered to be at home. Math, the last lesson before lunch, was as confusing as ever. The whole class just stared at the board trying to figure out what a equals. Except for Tommy, who couldn't take his eyes off Kimi. When the bell rang everyone was ready to leave. Kimi was pretty much the first one out and was waiting next to Tommys car. She was given a shock when Tommy unlocked the car which made her slap his shoulder.  
  
"You bastard that scared the hell out of me."  
  
"Well if I didn't unlock it we couldn't get in"  
  
"You coulda warned me"  
  
"But then it wouldn't of been so funny" They laughed together. Kimi forgot about Lil for a few minutes as she talked and joked with Tommy. But then she came around the corner chatting with Phil and the thoughts of that night came flooding back.  
  
"Hey guys" shouted Lil.  
  
"Hey you guys ready?" said Tommy giving Phil a high 5 as he jumped into the car.  
  
"Sure were we meeting Z?" asked Lil. Kimi pointed out of the window to were Z's car was driving up to the guys.  
  
"So we following?" asked Phil  
  
"Looks like it" said Tommy putting his car in gear and starting to follow.  
  
It wasn't long until they had arrived at the mall and headed over to their usual table outside the hotdog place. Z was already waiting for them with Caley. When Kimi saw her she sighed. Lil noticed and put her arm around Kimi shoulders. Kimi felt great then the feeling of Lils skin against her own was amazing, she smiled slightly before realising and shrugged her off as she sat down next to Tommy.  
  
"Hey guys" said Caley as cheerfully as she usually did  
  
"Hey" came the reply  
  
"So how you been Caley we ain't seen you in a while"  
  
"I know I've been on holiday with the rents. Missed Z a load though" she said putting her head on his shoulder, which made him blush and Kimi frown. She still felt for him, even though she was pretty sure she was a lesbian now.  
  
"I'll go get the dogs" said Kimi getting up. Z looked over to Tommy and motioned his head so Tommy followed.  
  
"Wait up I'll give you a hand" said Tommy jumping to his feet. She turned and smiled at him as he caught up with her.  
  
"So..." said Tommy walking up to the 'bar'  
  
"So?"  
  
"I guess you still like Z"  
  
She sighed "I dunno anymore Tommy"  
  
He mentally punched the air "So is there anyone else you may be thinking of?"  
  
She smiled "Just one" she turned and smiled again at Tommy  
  
"Kimi...well if you wouldn't mind...would you like to go out sometime?" he said scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah sure that'll be great. Later tonight?" said Kimi not really realising he was asking her on a date  
  
"Really? err yeah later tonight great." he said picking up a tray full of hot dogs and heading back to the table. The smile explained to the rest of the table what had just happened. When Kimi sat down Caley and Lil smiled at her  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" she rifled through her bag trying to find a mirror.  
  
"It's nothing" said Lil still smiling.  
  
Kimi looked at her confused shook her head and started to stuff her face with food. She was very slim and shorter than average, but could still eat alot without gaining any weight. Once they had eaten they sat around and talked for the rest of the lunch hour before heading back to school. Phil Lil and Kimi all got into Tommys car again and they headed back to the school. As soon as Kimi and Lil got out the car they headed away together.  
  
"I can't believe your going out with Tommy!"  
  
"What? I'm not going out with Tommy"  
  
"But didn't he just ask you out?"  
  
"No he asked if I'd like to go out somet... Oh god" she looked back at Tommy who was giving Phil a high 5 outside his car. 'This is all I needed'  
  
"You didn't think he meant as a freind did you?" Kimi nodded quietly "Ouch Tommy is gonna be heart broken. I thought you liked him?"  
  
Kimi was still watching Tommy who was laughing and joking with Phil and Z "I said he was cute that's all. He's my best freind. After you"  
  
"Well this will kill him"  
  
'I can't do this to Tommy. I suppose I could try going out with him for a while. Maybe he'll get me over Lil' "I'll have to go through with it now"  
  
"You can't treat him like that"  
  
"I don't mean it like that, he is cute and I would probably go out with him, but he's like my best freind I wouldn't want to ruin that"  
  
"Well maybe something could cme of it" 


	4. The Date

Kimi sat at home staring at herself in the mirror.   
  
"I know I gotta find out, but is it right to use Tommy as some kind of...experiment" she said gently.  
  
She sighed realising she had to go through with it. She finished her make up and headed downstairs and sat down next to Chaz.  
  
"Your dressed flash for a study date"  
  
"I wanna look my best"  
  
He sighed. He didn't believe her but without any proof what could he do. Just then a car horn honked. knowing it was Tommy Kimi jumped to her feet  
  
"Don't wait up" she said winking at her dad. Who was obviously getting mad. She quickly left and jumped into Tommys car.  
  
"Hey Kimi you ready to go?"  
  
"Of course I am. My mom and Dad think I'm at a study date so when we get back remember not to say anything, k?"  
  
"Yeah sure" said Tommy slightly confused  
  
He put his car in gear and drove away, slowly until they were out of Chaz and Kiras sight.   
  
"So were we going tonight?" asked Kimi  
  
"I was thinking a movie"  
  
"That sounds cool" said Kimi 'At least I wont blurt anything out about Lil'  
  
"Then dinner?"  
  
"Errr sure" 'That wont be so easy'  
  
The rest of the ride home was spent like usual. Chatting and laughing. Maybe she did like Tommy, she always enjoyed herself when she was with him. She laughed.  
  
"What is it?" said Tommy noticing her laugh  
  
"I was just thinking that this could work"  
  
"Errr ok" said Tommy rather confused  
  
"I mean since were such good freinds, we already now alot about each other, we don't have to date really"  
  
"Errr ok" said Tommy just as confused, before they laughed. It wasn't long until they were at the cinema and headed inside to see the movie.  
  
"What are we seeing then?"  
  
"Well I ain't seen American Wedding yet" said Tommy  
  
"Me neither that'll do. Come on then" she said taking his hand. 'How long can I keep this up for' she thought  
  
As she dragged him up to the ticket booth and did her googoo eyes so he'd pay. He shook his head and pulled out his wallet.  
  
Once they had gotten in and Tommy had bought the popcorn and sodas. They sat next to each other and watched the movie together. Kimi couldn't stop thinking about Lil, her feelings for her and what she is doing to Tommy. Once the movie was over they left and headed to a local restaurant near the cinema. They sat, ordered the food and chatted. Tommy looked through th emenu, even though they'd already ordered, Kimi just sat and stared into the distance, thinking about her feelings.  
  
"So you enjoying yourself?" asked Tommy noticing Kimi's mind was else were.  
  
"Hmm?" said Kimi noticing Tommy was talking to her  
  
"I said are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Oh..yeah I'm having a great time" she said unconvincingly  
  
"Come on Kimi, you know you can tell me anything. I can see your not enjoying tonight"  
  
"It's not that I'm not enjoying myself, I just..." she was strugling to think off something "... I feel guilty when I'm supossed to be grounded"  
  
Tommy sighed he still wasn't sure she was telling him the truth, but he may aswell let it go since the waiter was coming with the food.  
  
He placed a bowl of Spaghetti Bolognase infront of Kimi and a Lasagne infront of Tommy.  
  
"You are very Lucky man. She is very bueatiful" said the waiter to Tommy. Kimi blushed and Tommy nodded as the waiter left. They both burst out laughing together. At that moment Kimi was sure of only one thing, when she was Tommy she was always laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy" said Kimi  
  
"Wmph?" said Tommy with a mouthful of Lasagne  
  
"Chew and swallow Tommy" she said sjaking her head  
  
He finished chewing and swallowed "Sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"I said I was sorry Tommy"  
  
"What for did you get the wrong food?" he said taking another fork full to his mouth  
  
"No I havn't been honest with you"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Theres something I have to tell you, you'll be mad at me, but you have to know"  
  
Tommy put his fork and knife down on the table and wiped his face "Kimi?"  
  
She sighed "This is really difficult for me"  
  
"Do you want me to cut your pasta up or something?"  
  
"Tommy this is serious"  
  
"Ok ok sorry"  
  
She took a deep breath "I have feelings for someone else"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Theres a gir-guy-person I like"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I'd better not say"  
  
"Hey I said it before, you can tell me anything"  
  
She sighed again "I'm gay"  
  
"Yeah come on be serious"  
  
"I am serious Tommy, I've been trying to deny it for so long, but it's always been there"  
  
"So why did you agree to come out tonight"  
  
"Well originally I only thought you meant as freinds, but then I was hoping that I may...I dunno fall in love with you or something"  
  
"And you havn't I guess"  
  
"No sorry. You must hate me"  
  
"I don't hate you Kimi. You could never do anything to make me hate you"  
  
"But I've been using you. Lying to you"  
  
"Hey you had to know. In fact I'm quite flatered I'm the guy you wanted to fall in love with" she smiled  
  
"Your a good freind Tommy"  
  
"You kidding I'm a great freind" she laughed again "At least I know I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"No you didn't. You'll make someone a great boyfreind someday"  
  
"I just wish it was you"  
  
"Me to" she smiled at him  
  
"Is there nothing I could do to change your mind then?"  
  
"Short of growing breasts and shaving, I don't think so"  
  
"Well I'd be quite happy with the breasts, but no-one will get me to shave" They laughed together as they finished their meals. They chatted about anything that came to mind. Once they had finished Tommy paid again and they left the restaurant. They decided to take a walk through the park and talked for a while  
  
"So what do you like?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What type of girl? Tall, short, blonde, brunette?"  
  
"What type of question is that?"  
  
"I just want to know"  
  
"Ok then...ehm... I like brunettes, green eyes and tallish. I guess"  
  
"So any names?"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Aww well it was worth a try." they walked in silence for a few moments "So who else knows?"  
  
"Only Harold beside you"  
  
"Harold?"  
  
"Yeah I went to talk to him, I wasn't sure how I felt and he cleared it up"  
  
"Don't you want anyone else to know?"  
  
"Not really, not yet anyway" she looked down at her feet as she shat down on a park bench  
  
"Not even Lil?" he said sitting next to her  
  
"Definatly not"  
  
"Why is it her you have a crush on?"  
  
"No Tommy. But she really went off about it when she heard about Harold"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno she's just homophobic I guess,"  
  
"I'm sure she'll understand I mean your her best freind. She barely knows Harold"  
  
"So what shall we say about tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What shall we tell the guys, shall we pretend to be boyfreind and girlfreind or shall we say this was a wash out?"  
  
"I hate lying to the guys so we should say we tried it and it didn't work"  
  
"Ok then makes sense. You wanna go home?"  
  
"Not yet" she said sitting back into the bench  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
So how will this all end? Tommy is very understanding aint he? So anyway to all those have given me reviews thanks, especially Lil Kimi thanks for the support against the flamers. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	5. Chuckies room

WARNING!  
  
This chapter will contain very adult themes so I don't want any flames for not warning anyone.  
  
Chuckie walked slowly out of his room checking no one else was about. He locked his door and put the key in his baggy pocket. He didn't see the figure just in the darkness watching him. Chuckie went downstairs and picked up his book bag  
  
"I'm going to the library mom" shouted Chuckie to the empty room  
  
"Ok dinners at 6 remember" came a reply from the kitchen  
  
"Yeah, what is for dinner?"  
  
"Pasta"  
  
"Great see ya then" he checked his hair in the mirror, which was just as messy as ever, and headed to his car.   
  
All the while the figure watched him. Once he was completely out of sight. The figure made it's way down the stairs and up to a secret draw in the coffee table. She smiled when she saw the key in the middle of the drawer. She picked it up closed the draw again and headed back upstairs. She went up to the lock on Chuckies door and put the key in. She turned it and it unlocked. She took a deep breath and headed in.  
  
As she entered the room she was hit by the smell of a decomposing sandwich in his bin and strong deoderant. She looked at the mess on the floor, clothes and dirty plates littered the floor and bed. His walls covered in pictures of his favourite bands and some half naked women. She looked at these pictures with great interest.  
  
"Wow she's cute" she said gently as she stroked the poster on the wall.  
  
She quickly regained her composure and went about looking for what she came in for. She went over to his bed and lifted the matress, nothing was there.  
  
"Aww come on he's 17 he must have some somewere" she said getting frustrated. Then she saw his bedside table and opened the drawers. Still nothing. She punched a near by picture of System of a Down. She was shocked when it started to move towards her, until she realised it was a secret door  
  
"Chuckie iss good at making these" she said gently as she glanced in. What she saw made her smile she reached in and picked up a magazine and took it with her as she locked his door behind her and rushed into her own room.  
  
She locked her daw and sat, cross legged on her bed. She took a deep breath and opened to the first page.  
  
"This is not for sale to those under...blah blah... Womens locker room page 6" she said gently before turning to page 6. What she saw on that page made her heart skip. 3 young women were getting changed after some sport and were getting very playful. Kimi had never really thought about sex with women that much, but the last few days have had her thinking more about girls than ever before, maybe because she finally admited to herself she was gay or maybe because she had Tommys suport. As she looked at the sex scene unfolding over the few pages she felt short of breath, she began to sweat slightly and had to bite her lip. She closed the magazine and sighed. She had noticed how much she was sweating  
  
"So this is why his room smells like deodrant" she said as she got up to take a shower.   
  
She took her clothes off and wrapped herself in a towel before heading into the bathroom. She washed herself and thought about what was in that magazine.  
  
"THE MAGAZINE" she shouted as she rushed out the shower nearly slipping and falling.   
  
She covered herself as quickly as possible and rushed into her room, but it was to late. Her mom was sat on her bed holding the magazine, rolled up so she couldn't see the pictures.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me Kimi?" said Kira calmly  
  
Kimi sighed and sat next to her mom  
  
"I...well I'm...I'm gay mom, sorry" she said as her eyes filled with tears  
  
Kira took her now crying daughter in her arms  
  
"Sssh sssh. You've done nothing to be sorry about, it's natural for you to want to experiment"  
  
Kimi sat up straight and pulled away from her mother  
  
"I'm not experimenting mom, I'm a lesbian"  
  
"You may feel this way right now, but soon..."  
  
"MOM" Kimi shouted "I know this may be hard to except, but I just don't like guys. I'm gay, a lesbian"  
  
"Kimi trust me I am your mother, all women go through this I know I did, you'll be better soon"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BETTER? This is not some disease that can be cured with antibiotics or something, this is real life I am atracted to other girls and nothing will change that"  
  
Kira stared at her frustrated daughter.  
  
"I can't speak to you when your being so irrational" she got up and headed out.  
  
Kimi didn't say anything she just sat there and watched her mother leave. When she closed the door Kimi broke down and cried again. She stayed in her room for a few hours crying to herself.   
  
She remembered the magazine and decided to go put it back so Chuckie wouldn't notice, he would be home soon anyway. She looked into the hall first, she didn't want another confrontation with her mother. No one was there so she walked towards Chuckies door and entered. The smell hit her again as she headed further into the room. She found the poster again and opened the door. She put the magazine back but noticed something else with his magazine. There was a small bag and pulled it out into the light. She was shocked, she could guess what it was, but took a smell anyway. She was right it was cannabis. The smell took her back to a assembly that was held a few months before. A Police officer came around with a few different types of drugs, letting the kids see them and smell them, the canabbis smell stayed with her for a long time, she liked the smell, it was relaxing. She regained her composure and threw it back into the secret compartment and rushed out of the room, not forgetting to lock up after her  
  
She got back into her room and lay on her bed  
  
"So he reads porn and smokes weed" she whispered. The smell stayed with her, she wanted to smell it again, she wanted to try and smoke it. Not only was she gay, she felt like she was a pot head now.  
  
'How will anyone except me now?' she thought as more tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
A few hours later Chuckie came back and dinner was ready, Kimi sat at the table in silence, poking her dinner with her fork, her mind miles away. Chuckie looked at his sister, wondering what was on her mind, but the look that Kira was giving her didn't want Chuckie to say anything. Kimi looked up at her brother and smiled weakly, as did he. She then went back to her plate. It wasn't long until Kimi had had enough  
  
"Can I be excused" she almost whispered  
  
There was no reply, but Kimi got up anyway, she took her meal with her and went upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Chuckie asked worried about his sister  
  
"She's being a silly little girl thats all" Kira said slightly angrily  
  
Chuckie left it at that and finished his dinner, took his plate into the kitchen and washed it. He headed back upstairs and was going to go straight into his room until he heard Kimi crying. He turned and headed into her room.  
  
"Kimi what's up?"  
  
She saw her brother and whiped her eyes quickly with her sleeves  
  
"Nothing I'm fine" she said weakly  
  
"Come on Kimi I'm your brother you can tell me anything"  
  
'How many people are gonna say that to me?' she thought  
  
"I'm ok Chuckie"  
  
"So why is Mom calling you a silly little girl?" She began to cry again "hey hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry"  
  
"Mom is mad at me because I'm different"  
  
"How do you mean different?"  
  
"Because I don't like guys"  
  
"Well people mature at different times Kimi if you don't...."  
  
"I'm gay" Kimi said interupting Chuckie. Who was left with his jaw on the floor  
  
"Your gay?" Kimi nodded "How long have you known?"  
  
"Not long"  
  
"So how are you sure?" Kimi looked at her brother angrily  
  
"Because I get turned on by your magazines"  
  
Chuckie was shocked  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN IN MY ROOM!"  
  
"Yeah, you always come in my room"  
  
"That's different I lock my room for a reason"  
  
"Yeah so mom and Dad wont find your porn or weed"  
  
"How did you know about my...stuff"  
  
"Why else would you lock your room, by the way your good at making secret doors and draws."  
  
"So that's how you got in" she nodded  
  
"Sorry for going in your room"  
  
"It's ok, aslong as you don't tell anyone about whats in there"  
  
"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine" Chuckie nodded solemly and left his sisters room and into his.   
  
Kimi lay back onto her bed and stared at the bowl of pasta next to her bed. She watched the steam rising from the bowl for a while before deciding to eat it.  
  
'Well only Susie, Angellica, Z, Phil and Lil left' she thought as a ter rolled down her cheek  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Before you say it I know it's short, but I've been hit by writers block again, damn writers block, but anyway hpopefully I'll have a new chapter on PiA soon, but I keep getting stuck, I may need to rest my brain or something, I think it's melted. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	6. P A R T why? part 1

Kimi sat drawing in her math book, as she ususally did in math lessons. As she was finishing a drawing, of a anime women winking, Lil nudged her in the ribs  
  
"Aww man I messed it up now" whispered Kimi  
  
"Oh sorry" Lil whispered smiling sweetly  
  
Kimi looked away quickly she could feel herself blush.  
  
"It's ok, it wasn't very good anyway"  
  
"It's brilliant, better than anything I could do"  
  
Kimi felt her blush getting even stronger.  
  
"Stop complementing me. Your making me blush"  
  
Lil laughed quietly "Oh yeah you know that Bruce guy?"  
  
"Kinda"  
  
"Well we've all been invited to a party around his"  
  
"Cool when is it?"  
  
"Tonight, please say you can make it"  
  
Kimi began to blush again  
  
"Well I'll have to see with my rents but I don't see why not"  
  
"Cool, gonna partay!" Lil almost shouted.   
  
The whole class, including the teacher turned and stared at her  
  
"Hehe, sorry"  
  
Kimi found it hard not to burst out laughing and spent the rest of the lesson imitating Lil  
  
"Gonna partay" she whispered  
  
"Shut up, shut up"  
  
Kimi laughed again, but silently. It wasn't long until the lesson, and the school day, was over and she was on her way home.  
  
"Hey Chuckie did you know Bruce was having a party tonight?"  
  
"Yeah shame you can't go"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO?"  
  
"Your still grounded"  
  
"I thought I was on probation"  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't count partys, looks like your home alone"  
  
"Oh no, do you think they'll let me off this once"  
  
"Well maybe, this is gonna be the biggest party of the year..."  
  
"Oh please don't say that"  
  
"Sorry Kimi. You'll have to wait and see"  
  
They head home rather fast, Kimi had to know if she could go. She burst through the door and sat next to her dad on the sofa  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"No" said Chaz without hesitation  
  
"Aww, but..."  
  
"What ever your gonna ask, I'll still say no. So don't bother"  
  
"I was gonna tell you something not ask you something" she said sniffing as if she were about to cry  
  
"Oh sorry Kimi, I didn't mean to upset you"  
  
"It's ok you don't need to know I supose"  
  
"I'm listening Kimi what is it"  
  
"Well I was talking to Tommy today and... he said his mom was thinking of going to a Lipschitz seminar and was wondering if you and mom would like to go"  
  
"Oh... that sounds like fun, did he say when it was?"  
  
"Tonight"  
  
"Hmm that's a bit late notice, I better ask your mother"  
  
"But if you do go, what you gonna do about me?"  
  
"Hmm well I supose you can go out with your freinds tonight, but as soon as you get home your grounded again ok?"  
  
"Thank you daddy"   
  
'Wow I'm glad I listened to Tommy today' she thought as she got up.  
  
Chuckie dropped to his knees and began praying to her.  
  
"You are a genius, you'll have to teach me sometime" he said getting to his feet  
  
"Sorry, only works for daddys little girl, Angellica showed me how to do it"  
  
"Figures"  
  
"Will you be driving the guys over?"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
"Cool I'm gonna get ready see ya"  
  
She rushed up the stairs passed her brother and into the bathroom  
  
"Damn it" mumbled Chuckie as he started up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him.  
  
Once she was ready kimi sat downstairs with her family.  
  
"So... were are you kids going?" asked Kira  
  
"Bruce Davidsons house he's a freind from school"  
  
"Don't think we have met him"  
  
"No you have he comes in the Java all the time"  
  
Before anymore questions were asked Tommys horn sounded and the kids got up and rushed to the door.  
  
"Now remember this is a one night only" shouted Kira from the living room  
  
"Yes mom"  
  
Kimi sat in the back with her brother and Phil. She noticed the way Lil was looking at Tommy and slightly blushing  
  
'Oh great now we have a love triangle' she thought as Tommy pulled away.  
  
The drive was quiet, except for Phil complementing Kimi on her clothes, but it wasn't long until they were at Bruces house. The party was obviously in full swing as music was blaring out of the windows. They got inside and chatted with other freinds. Kimi was stuck next to the drinks all night because Kurt Snyder was hitting on her. Chuckie was discussing science with his freinds and Phil was downing a 2 litre funnel of budweiser. But while that was going on Tommy and Lil were talking.  
  
"So you enjoying yourself?" asked Tommy.  
  
Lil simply giggled, she'd been drinking vodkas and cokes again.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Maybe" she giggled again  
  
"You really should stop drinking now" Tommy took the glass off Lil and put it on the table  
  
"Hey I was drinking that"  
  
"Why don't we get you some bread to eat or something"  
  
"Is it alcoholic bread?"  
  
"Errr...yeah why not"  
  
"Woo" she shouted as she dragged Tommy into the kitchen "So were is this alcoholic bread you promised?"  
  
"Err...here" Tommy handed her a slice of Hovis.  
  
"That's Hovis"  
  
"Yeah...special alcohol flavoured"  
  
"Ok then" she took a bite "Mmmm you can taste the alcohol"  
  
"Yeah you sure can" said Tommy as he began to laugh  
  
"What is it? Has Phil finished that funnel?"  
  
"No he hasn't. I'm just enjoying myself"  
  
She smiled and blushed   
  
"Me to" Lil took Tommys hand "Listen Tommy. I really need to tell you something"  
  
"Ok what is it?"  
  
"I like you"  
  
"I like you to"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah your one of my best freinds of course I like you"  
  
"Uggh your as dense as Phil"   
  
Tommy laughed again  
  
"Listen I like you more than freinds, you know"  
  
"Best freinds?"  
  
"Uggh your really testing my patiance"  
  
"Lil I know were your going with this and well..."  
  
Before he could finish Kurt came bursting through the door  
  
"Fucking bitch"  
  
"Hey what's up man?" asked Tommy  
  
"Yeah we we're having a private conversation"  
  
"That Kimi Finster is what's up. I mean she could of told me before embarassing me like that infront of everyone"  
  
Tommy could see were this was going  
  
"Look Lil I'm gonna leave you for a while, but I'll be back I promise."  
  
"We're you gonna go?"  
  
"I'm gonna take Kurt to calm down, you gonna be ok?"  
  
"S'pose"  
  
Tommy turned and walked away with Kurt  
  
"I know Kimi should of told you about it, but Lil doesn't know and Kimi doesn't want her to so could you keep it to yourself"  
  
"Lil doesn't know Kimi is going out with her brother?"  
  
Time stopped for Tommy.  
  
'She lied to me, she made it all up to dump me. No Kurt must be wrong. She'd never do that to me, would she?'  
  
"Excuse me a minute" said Tommy as he went to find Kimi  
  
He found her and sure enough she was in Phil's arms and was kissing her. She looked up to see Tommy standing in the door way his eyes focused on her and his fist clentched.  
  
'Oh fuck' she thought  
  
Tommy shook his head and walked away. Kimi made up an excuse to Phil and went to find Tommy. She found him with Lil, kissing. Kimis heart stopped  
  
'I've really fucked up now' she thought.  
  
Lil saw her best freind and rushed over to her.  
  
"Kimi this is so great. Tommy asked me out!"  
  
"When did he ask you?" asked Kimi, not taking her eyes off Tommy  
  
"Just now"  
  
Kimi sighed and faked some enthusiam  
  
"That's great you 2 really work together"  
  
Lil smiled before rushing off to tell other people her good news. Kimi watched her before she turned to Tommy  
  
"How could you?" he said  
  
"Tommy please let me explain"  
  
"Explain what? It's obvious. You fooled me into thinking you were gay so you could dump me. Admit it"  
  
"It's not like that"  
  
"Come off it"  
  
"It's true Tommy. I am gay"  
  
"So your using Phil now then?"  
  
"No, Tommy stop interupting me. The reason I was kissing Phil was because Kurt was hitting on me. I wanted to get rid so I said Phil was my boyfreind."  
  
"So why did you kiss him?"  
  
"He didn't believe me, I asked Phil if he would kiss me infront of him"  
  
"Why Phil?"  
  
"He was the closest guy I knew or trusted. I would of asked you, but Phil was closest"  
  
Tommy still wasn't convince, but he had to let it go. Her explanation did make sense.  
  
"So you and Lil then?"  
  
"Yeah she's really cute, nice and funny"  
  
"Yeah I know" said Kimi blushing slightly  
  
Tommy stoped for a second  
  
"Oh god it's Lil isn't it"  
  
"What! Of course not!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kimi. I like her. I really do."  
  
"Well that's fine by me, I don't love her. hehe. Anyway I better go see ya"  
  
Tommy watched as Kimi ran away back into the thick of the party  
  
"I think I may have fucked up" said Tommy as he took a swig of beer  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well this was an interesing story wasn't it? I bet most of you didn't see any of that happening. So anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	7. P A R T why? part 2

Tommy put his beer down on the table and went to find Lil  
  
"Hey here he is now. Man of the moment" said Chuckie as Tommy entered the Living room. Tommy smiled and laughed slightly  
  
"So I guess you heard"  
  
"Heard? I couldn't help but hear. Lil was standing on that table screaming it at the top of her lungs!"  
  
"That sounds like Lil" said Tommy with a laugh "Have you seen her since?"  
  
"Aaah gonna try get some?"  
  
"No nothing like that. She's drunk I couldn't do that. I just wanna talk to her"  
  
"Well she ran off some were upstairs"  
  
"Thanks man"  
  
Tommy ran towards the stair case  
  
"Errr yeah bye" said Chuckie watching his friend run away  
  
Tommy looked all over the top floor, but still couldn't find his new girlfreind. He sighed and headed back down the stairs.  
  
"Did you find her?" asked Chuckie  
  
"No. I can't think were she could be"  
  
"What about behind you?"  
  
Tommy was confused and turned around to see Lil behind him  
  
"Hi boyfreind!" she said with a smile  
  
"Lil were have you been?"  
  
"The kitchen"  
  
"I was just in the kitchen"  
  
"Well maybe you couldn't see me coz you were drunk"  
  
"Lil I'm driving."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I've only had one beer, I'm not drunk"  
  
"Wow you must be a lightweight" she said laughing  
  
"Maybe I should take you home"  
  
"WHAT! No it's to much fun to leave"  
  
"Well at least lay off the alcohol"  
  
"You say that as if I'm an alcoholic"  
  
"Your drinking like one, please Lil I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't care so much" he said putting his hand on her shoulder  
  
"Okay, no more drink tonight. Happy?"  
  
"Very" he said kissing her forhead  
  
She smiled and took his hand before leading him over to the sofa.  
  
Kimi was in the corner talking to Phil. She looked over his shoulder to see Lil and Tommy kissing on the sofa. She sighed. Phil turned to see what Kimi was looking at. He sighed to  
  
"So you still got feelings for Tommy then?"  
  
"What? No. I'm just glad Lil has admited she liked him" she laughed nervously  
  
"So...is there anyone else you got your eye on?"   
  
"Well there was someone, but..."  
  
"He got a girlfreind right?"  
  
"What? N...err yeah he got a girlfreind" she said looking away  
  
"Kimi is there something you wanna tell me?"  
  
"No. Nothing. Why would I have something to tell you? Hehe I better just..."  
  
Kimi tried to walk away, but Phil put his arm in front of her.  
  
"Kimi please I can see there is something upsetting you. If you can't tell your pretend boyfriend anything, who can you tell?"  
  
Kimi giggled slightly "Okay, but not here"  
  
"Were then?"  
  
Kimi looked out the window into the back yard.  
  
"Theres no-one outside"  
  
"Ok lets go"  
  
Kimi took Phils hand and lead him outside  
  
"So what do you have to tell me?"  
  
"This is really hard for me"  
  
"Well please tell me"  
  
"Okay give me a second. I gotta get my thoughts together"  
  
"Need some paper?"  
  
They both laughed  
  
"Ok I'm ready now."  
  
Kimi looked into Phils eyes. She was shocked. It was like looking at Lil.  
  
"I love you" she said gently  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
"You said you loved me!"  
  
"Well...what I mea..." she was cut off by Phil kissing her.  
  
It was different from the kiss a few minutes before hand. She still saw Lil and her heart was a flutter. When they moved apart Kimi found it hard to breath.  
  
"Wow" she whispered  
  
"I get that a lot"  
  
Kimi laughed  
  
"So do you wanna kinda date or something?" asked Phil  
  
After that kiss she couldn't say no  
  
"Yeah. Sounds like fun"  
  
They kissed again, but this time Kimi knew it was Phil and not Lil. The exciment was totally gone. Like Lil, Phil got up and ran back into the party. Kimi giggled, but soon her brother came out and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey bro"  
  
"Hi Kimi. What's Phil so happy about?"  
  
"Because I just did something stupid"  
  
Chuckie looked at her confused  
  
"He asked me out"  
  
"But your..."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"So you knocked him back?"   
  
Kimi looked up at her brother and shook her head  
  
"Ffffuuuuucccccckkkkkk" said Chuckie as he reached into his pocket for a lighter and a spliff.   
  
He lit it and took a deep drag. Without even thinking he held it in front of Kimi, who was more than egar to smoke some. As she breathed it in the back of her throat felt as if it was on fire. She began coughing.  
  
"You never smoked before then?" he said taking it back and taking another drag  
  
"What...gave that...away" she said still coughing.  
  
They laughed together  
  
"Want another hit?"  
  
She nodded as she took it back of him  
  
"Breath in slowly" said Chuckie  
  
She did and the hit was more pleasant this time. As she breathed out her whole body shook it felt amazing. She looked at her brother who smiled back  
  
"It's great when you do it properly. You can finish that one off if you want"  
  
"Thanks Chuckie" she said before taking another drag  
  
"Wow your already a natural"  
  
Kimi laughed again  
  
"What can I say"  
  
"Well I better get back to the science club"  
  
"Why do you hang with them?"  
  
"Because it stops Mom and Dad thinking I smoke weed. I just say I spilt chemicals or burnt something and they believe me"  
  
"That's pretty smart, I'll have to hang out with the 'science club' sometime"  
  
"You'd be more than welcome, I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye bro"  
  
Kimi took another drag of her spliff and smiled as the smoke left her body again. It felt so amazing, all her troubles slipped away and the rest of the night was a blur.  
  
She awoke the next day in her bed her body still tingled from the night before. She stretched out her arms and yawned. It was then she tasted the smoke again, but this time it wasn't as good.   
  
"Ugghh yuck" she said getting up to go to the bathroom  
  
She closed the door behind her and took a drink of water. She looked into the mirror.  
  
"God I look rough"  
  
Her eyes were blood shot amd had bags under them. She stuck her tongue out, it was a dull green.   
  
"Ugh that's disgusting"  
  
She spat into the sink before getting some mouthwash. She gargled for a bit before spitting back into the sink. She poured cold water on her hands and wiped her face. She looked back into the mirror.  
  
"I look a bit better" she said before leaving and bumping into Chuckie.  
  
She looked up at him and he laughed  
  
"I looked like that to the first time, it gets better the more you do"  
  
"It can't get any worse"  
  
He laughed as he put his arm around his sister  
  
"Come on, I'll make you some waffles"  
  
She laughed as they went downstairs for breakfast  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I supose some people will think I'm promoting the use of drugs, which I'm not. It's gonna lead up to something important in the story, which I won't tell you until I post that chapter. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R AND MERRY CHRISTMAS 


	8. But he loves you

It had been a few weeks since the party. Kimi lay on her bed looking at a picture that had been taken recently. It had her, Phil, Tommy and Lil. Kimi and Phil were at the front, she was smiling while Phil kissed her cheek. Tommy and Lil were behind them and were kissing. That picture hurt Kimi. She felt the pain in her heart and jumped off her bed.   
  
She headed towards her desk, were Chuckie had built her a secret compartment. She opened it and pulled out a lighter and a spliff. She locked her door, opened the window and sat crossed legged on her bed. She lit the end and took a deep drag. She picked up the picture again.  
  
"Why did she choose him. Of all the people to date"  
  
She couldn't get through her head why the love of her life started dating Tommy, her best friend. She took another drag.   
  
'Why can't she love me? Would it be so wrong?'  
  
She got up from her bed and flicked the remainder of her spliff out the window. Kimi picked up a deoderant can and sprayed it around the room before heading downstairs.  
  
She slumped infront of the TV and began flicking through the channels. Before she settled onto a channel the phone rang. She dragged herself up and answered it  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe"  
  
"Oh hey Phil"  
  
"You ok, you sound a bit...out of it"  
  
"What? Don't be silly I'm a good girl"  
  
Phil laughed  
  
"Yeah I supose, so you wanna do something?"  
  
"I dunno Phil I'm feeling a bit tired"  
  
"Aww come on. It's just me, Tommy and Lil here. I can't stand much more of them without you here"  
  
"Ok then I'll be over soon"  
  
She hung up and walked to the front door  
  
'I've got to finish it with him today. This is totally unfair on him' she thought as she walked to their house. She couldn't shake the thought that whatever she did Phil would come out hurt.  
  
It wasn't long until Kimi had arrived and rang the door bell. Phil came out with a big grin and planted a kiss on her lips  
  
"Hey Phil"  
  
"Hey Kimi. How you been?" he said letting her in.  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"Good to"  
  
Kimi came in the room to see Tommy and Lil sweet talking on the sofa. When Tommy saw her he gave her an evil look. Tommy and Kimis friendship was over now because of her and Phil. He thought she had lied to him so she could date Phil. Which wasn't true, but she could never bring herself to tell Phil.   
  
Lil, on the other hand, could do nothing but smile as she saw her friend  
  
"Hey Kimi how are you?"  
  
She smiled as she sat on a chair "I'm fine Lil how are you?"  
  
"All the better when this one is around" she said kissing Tommy  
  
"Hey sis will you help me get some food?" asked Phil as he headed into the kitchen  
  
She sighed and also headed to the kitchen. Leaving Tommy and Kimi alone. She smiled sheepishly.  
  
"So..." she started  
  
"Kimi don't. It's bad enough we're in the same room so just leave it."  
  
"What is your problem? We used to be good friends"  
  
"That was before you lied to me"  
  
"I never lied to you"  
  
"You said you were gay"  
  
"And I am"  
  
"So what are you doing with Phil?"  
  
"That...that was a mistake"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I thought he was Li..."  
  
She stopped herself from finishing that sentance. Tommy looked at Kimi with pain in his eyes.  
  
"You thought he was Lil. My Lil?"  
  
She just looked at him not moving or saying anything  
  
"It is isn't it?"  
  
"Tommy I..." she finally started  
  
"So this was some plan so you can get closer to Lil?"  
  
She stared at the floor. She couldn't say it  
  
"How could u do this? Phil is in love with you"  
  
"I know I know. I didnt want to take it this far"  
  
"Kimi this is low. I never thought you would do this"  
  
"But I love her"  
  
"But she's my girlfriend and I love her to"  
  
"You dont love her you love me. You just asked her out to piss me off"  
  
"I would never do that. Not to you and especially not to her."  
  
"Dont lie to me I love her, not you"  
  
"But she doesnt love you she's not gay"  
  
"I wont believe that"  
  
"Kimi I'm really sorry but she doesn't feel that way for you"  
  
"She has to"  
  
"Kimi. Forget her she has no interest in a relationship with you"  
  
"She's my soulmate how do I forget her?"  
  
"You just have to."  
  
Kimi looked at the ground "You stole her from me" she said calmly  
  
"How did I steal her? She doesnt love you how many times do I have to say it?"  
  
"You can say it as much as you want I'll never believe it"  
  
"I'm not gonna stay here and listen to some deluded fantasy of yours"  
  
He walked out of the room and out of the house.  
  
Kimi sat down and folded her arms  
  
'I can't believe Tommy. He's being such a jerk about this. I mean it's obvious he doesn't love her.' she thought as Phil and Lil returned  
  
"Where is Tommy?" asked Lil  
  
"He just left. I don't know what's wrong with him today"  
  
"And he didn't say goodbye?"  
  
"Lil, he's my best friend and all, but I don't think he's a good boyfriend" Kimi was slightly shocked that she had said that  
  
"Yeah maybe, but sometimes he can be so sweet and kind. Plus he is really cute"  
  
"Err Kimi can I speak to you in private" asked Phil  
  
Kimi nodded and followed Phil into the kitchen  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Look Kimi I know"  
  
Kimi was suprised did he know she was gay? How could he?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know your still in love with Tommy."  
  
She sighed with relief in her head.   
  
"I'm not in love with Tommy"  
  
"Kimi stop lying to yourself." He took her hands and looked into her eyes "Look Kimi. You were trying to convince my sister to split up with Tommy just now"  
  
"Yeah, but not because I love Tommy"  
  
"Then why? The only time we ever go on dates is if Tommy and Lil are there to."  
  
"Because..." She was going to make an excuse, but realised this was the best way to split up with Phil. "Ok I admit it I still love him."  
  
Phil let go of her hands and looked at his feet  
  
"I'm so sorry Phil. I didn't mean to hurt you like this"  
  
He looked back up at her "Hey it's ok you can't help the way you feel right?"  
  
"Thanks for understanding"  
  
"So I guess we've split now?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry"  
  
"Stop saying sorry Kimi. I'll see you later"  
  
She nodded and left the house. 'Well at least I'm not using Phil anymore.' she thought on the long walk home  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well I've finally updated hope that makes you all happy :D. I was thinking of doing a chapter were Phil and Kimi dated, but I couldn't think of anything so I wrote this instead. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	9. Electric six

Kimi sat on her bed looking at a picture of all her friends together.  
  
"I've pushed them all away" she said gently  
  
She stared at Phil. She used him so she could lie to the world, and herself, about her feelings. She never even concidered his feelings. Now he isn't talking to Tommy.  
  
Then she came to Lil. She was THE girl. The one she loved. She would do anything for her, but nearly broke her up from her boyfriend, Tommy.  
  
He was her best friend. She could go to him about anything, he suported her when she was dealing with her feelings. But now he hated her. She tried to explain, but he wasn't listening now. She began to cry  
  
The only people who hadn't shund her were her brother and Z. The phone rang. She put away her picture and answered it  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey it's me Harold"  
  
"Oh hey Harold how is it going"  
  
"Not to bad, so whats this about you splitting up with Phil?"  
  
"Well lets just say you were wrong about me liking Phil."  
  
"So your still..."  
  
"Just as much as you"  
  
He laughed  
  
"Thats good because there is somewhere I wanna take you"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's called Electric Six, a new gay bar thats just opened in town, I was hoping you'd come with. Your the only other gay person I know"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Aww come on it will be fun"  
  
"Well I do need some fun"  
  
"Great then it's a date I'll come get you in half an hour"  
  
"That gives me no time to get ready!"  
  
"Well just go as you are"  
  
"I've got no make-up on and I'm sitting in my sweats"  
  
"Well you've got less time to get ready now! Goodbye"  
  
"Buh bye....bastard"  
  
They laughed before hanging up.  
  
Kimi rushed into the bathroom and showered. Once done she came running back into her room, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair. She quickly applied her make up and dove into her wardrobe to find some clothes. She decided to wear a pair of black widow jeans, a t-shirt with 'It feels good to be bad' written on it with a black fishnet crop top over the top of it. Once her hair had finally dried she put it up. Just as she had got ready Harold pulled up in his car. She rushed ou and hopped into his car  
  
"Hey Kimi, so you did get ready in time"  
  
"Hey Harold. Yeah, but only just. My hair is still a bit damp"  
  
"Well you look bueatiful if you ask me"  
  
"Yeah, but your gay so that doesn't boad well."  
  
They both laughed as they set off to Electric Six  
  
"So have you been there before?"  
  
"No, it's new"  
  
"So how do you know it'll be fun?"  
  
"Coz there will be lots of cute guys there" he said with a smirk  
  
"Wait is it just a gay guy bar?"  
  
"No it's a mixed one. You may even get lucky tonight"  
  
Kimi smiled. She would love to be with a women, just to get her friends out of her mind for a while. It wasn't long until they were there and headed in. The music was pumping and there were lots of people on the dance floor. Harold headed over to the bar and ordered himself a beer and Kimi a vodka and coke. harold went off into the crowd to try and find someone while Kimi sat at the bar by herself drinking her vodka and coke  
  
'This was a stupid idea, I'm not brave enough to go out onto the dance floor and no one will come over to a little girl. Maybe I should just go'  
  
"Hey I havn't seen you here before" A voice broke through her thoughts  
  
"Sorry?" Kimi looked up to see the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. She was blonde with bright blue eyes and a smile that made Kimi's heart skip a beat.  
  
"I said I havn't seen you here before"  
  
"Isn't this place new?"  
  
"That'll be why. I'm Rosie" Rosie extended her hand out  
  
"I'm Kimi" she said shaking her hand and feeling a bit of electricity  
  
"Wow Kimi that's a really bueatiful name. Is it short for anything?"  
  
"No. I'm Japanese, well half Japanese I supose"  
  
"You here with anyone?"  
  
"Just my friend Harold"  
  
"Harold McNolty?"  
  
"Yeah how do you know him?"  
  
"I met him on a chat room a while ago when we told each other were we lived we got together a few times to get drunk. It was me who convinced him to come out. How do you know him"  
  
"My best friends cousins best friend. It's along story"  
  
Rosie giggled  
  
"So I guess your not old enough to drink these" she said holding up her glass  
  
"No, but that never stopped me before. As long as someone else is buying"  
  
'Oh my god I'm flirting!!!!' Kimi thought  
  
"Wow I like a girl that is outspoken"  
  
"Well you wont like me"  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it. There is a back room there let's talk"  
  
"I dunno. I mean your gorgeous and I'd love to go into a back room with you, but I don't really know you"  
  
'Did I just say that??"  
  
"Well as my ex used to tell me the best way to get to know someone is to kiss them"  
  
'Did she just say that??'  
  
"Well I..." before she could finish Rosie was kissing her. All her previous inhabitions were now gone as she wrapped her arms around Rosies neck. They pulled away  
  
"Do you know me well enough now?" asked Rosie  
  
Kimi simply nodded and followed Rosie into one of the back rooms.  
  
Rosie sat Kimi down and began to talk again  
  
"So why wont I like you?"  
  
"Because I'm a coward."  
  
"How are you a coward?"  
  
Kimi sighed "Well recently I finished dating a guy whos twin sister I'm in love with. Oh and she is also dating my best friend"  
  
"That's not to wierd. I've known lots of girls who have done worse"  
  
"While smoking cannabis?"  
  
"So your a pot-head lesbian?"  
  
Kimi nodded before they both burst into laughter  
  
"I never met a girl like you before Kimi"  
  
"Am I that wierd?"  
  
"Just as wierd as me"  
  
They laughed again before Rosie moved closer to Kimi. Kimi smiled. Knowing what was coming next she closed her eyes and waited for Rosies lips to meet hers. It seemed like an eternaty for their lips to meet again, but when they finally did it was like nothing she had ever experianced.  
  
"Now Kimi I don't want to push you into anything, but my flat is only around the corner and...well..."  
  
"Are you asking me to have sex with you?"  
  
"Err...well yeah"  
  
"I'm sorry Rosie. I don't think I'm ready for that. I mean you are my first kiss."  
  
"Wow you were good at it for a first timer"  
  
"I think I better go"  
  
"Kimi don't. I'm sorry if you think I pushed you to fast"  
  
Kimi took out a piece of paper and scribbled on it  
  
"Here is my cell, give me a ring sometime"  
  
She leaned over and kissed Rosie on the forhead before leaving. Rosie rushed up and took her hand  
  
"At least let me walk you to the door"  
  
Kimi smiled and kissed Rosie again before they headed toward the door. When outside Rosie put her hands around Kimis waist before kissing her passionatly again. When they pulled away they smiled and said goodbye and kimi began to walk home. What she didn't know was 2 familiar people were just across the road  
  
"Oh my god did you just see that?" asked LIL!!!  
  
"Yeah she wasn't lying" mumbled Tommy  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I mean yeah I did"  
  
"She's...gay."  
  
"Maybe that wasn't her"  
  
"That WAS Kimi"  
  
"Lil don't you think your taking this out of proportion?"  
  
"She has been lying to me, you, Phil... PHIL! She pretended to like my brother to cover her tracks"  
  
"Come on Lil she's your best friend"  
  
"WAS Tommy WAS!!"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
So did you like it? You were probably wondering when Kimi would get a proper girlfriend, by the way Rosie is named after Among the Roses coz you review so nicely, hope you don't mind being a lesbian. The gay bar is called electric six after the band, do you get it? Hope your enjoying please R/R 


	10. Conversations and Dinner plans

Kimi walked home with that warm feeling inside. It was lucky no-one else was out otherwise she would of hugged them. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to hum and sing. She couldn't stop smiling and when she got home she hugged her brother and kissed his cheek  
  
"What happened to the moody you?" said a suprised Chuckie  
  
"Oh nothing. Just went to a bar, got a girlfriend. You know same old"  
  
Chuckie was going to walk away, but soon doubled back "You got a girlfriend?"  
  
She nodded happily "Her name is Rosie, she's smart, funny not to mention gorgeous and she has her own appartment"  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"She's.... I dunno"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Well it wasn't important at the time."  
  
Before Chuckie could say anything else Kimis cell rang  
  
"That'll be her now...shoo" she said trying to get her brother to leave  
  
Chuckie sighed and left his sister with her 'girlfriend' and went to his room  
  
Kimi waited until Chuckie was out of ear shot before answering.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kimi it's me Rosie. Just phoning to see if you got home ok"  
  
"Aww that's sweet. Well you'd be glad to know I'm home safe and sound"  
  
"Good...So are you doing anything tomorrow night?"  
  
Kimi smiled to herself  
  
"No I'm not. What do you have planned?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd want to go out for a meal or something"  
  
"Or something sounds good"  
  
Rosie laughed "You naughty girl"  
  
"Just kidding dinner sounds great. Where to?"  
  
"How does Raphaels sound?"  
  
"Sound's good"  
  
"7?"  
  
"7 is great"  
  
"Then I'll see you then"  
  
"Definatly"  
  
"Great see you tomorrow then"  
  
"Buh bye"  
  
She hung up her cell and put it back into her bag and went up to her room and fell straight to sleep.  
  
======Tommy and Lils POV======  
  
They were also now walking home  
  
"I can't believe your being like this Tommy" said Lil as she stormed off.  
  
Tommy ran after her  
  
"Lil listen to me. I'm not saying that what she did to Phil was fair. I'm just asking you to understand"  
  
"That she's gay? That she used my brother as some sort of cover-up? I don't understand that. I mean she could of told me!"  
  
"No Lil. She couldn't" He practicaly whispered  
  
Lil turned and looked into his eyes "YOU KNEW!!"  
  
Tommy looked away from his now angry girlfriend  
  
"YOU KNEW AND YOU STILL LET HER USE MY BROTHER!"  
  
"It wasn't like that"  
  
"THEN WHAT WAS IT LIKE?"  
  
He sighed and looked at Lil. Tears were forming in her eyes  
  
"On that date I went on with Kimi. She told me all about her true feelings. When she started dating Phil I thought she had lied so she could dump me, but now I can see I was wrong"  
  
"So she used you to? God I'll kill her"  
  
She started to walk in the direction of Kimis home  
  
"LIL!!"  
  
She turned and saw her boyfriend getting frustrated  
  
"Please just sleep on it"  
  
She clentched her fists  
  
"FINE!" she shouted as she stormed into her home  
  
Tommy growled angrily before going into his house. He slamed the door behind him, and was half way up the stairs before his parents called him down again. He let out the angry growl again before heading back down and into the den.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Stu  
  
"It's nothing"  
  
"So why did you slam the door?" asked Didi  
  
"I just had a fight with Lil ok"  
  
Didi sighed   
  
"Tommy that's no excuse for trying to break the door"  
  
"I'm sorry. Can I just go to my room?"  
  
"Go on, but don't slam your door"  
  
Still frustrated Tommy stamped his way up the stairs and still slammed the door  
  
Stu was about to go up to his room when Didi stopped him by shaking her head.  
  
When in his room Tommy pulled down his punch bag from above his wardrobe and set it up. He practiced all the moves he learned from his Kung Fu film collection before retiring to bed  
  
Lil, however was still very awake. She was in her room crying while cutting out the images of Kimi out of her photo collection. There was a small metal bucket in the middle of the room where she was putting all the images of Kimi. She sprayed the bin full of deodrant before throwing a lit match in. The air around the bin popped as a small ball of fire burst up, but disappeared quickly. As the flames got stronger she threw more images in. She sat and waited for the fire to finally die before she went to sleep.  
  
====The next day====  
  
Kimi woke up with the same smile she had yesterday. She got up and began to hum a tune. She headed out into the hall were she bumped in to her dad.  
  
"Oh sorry" she said cheerfully  
  
He looked at the young girl rather confused  
  
"Oh wait it's you Kimi. I didn't recognise you with a smile"  
  
"Haha dad"  
  
"So why the change of mood?"  
  
"Well being depressed was getting me down"   
  
Chaz laughed  
  
"Well that's good to hear."  
  
"Sorry dad. Gotta shower" she said running past him and into the bathroom  
  
Just then Chuckie came out of his room  
  
"Morning dad"  
  
"Morning Chuckie. Do you know why your sister has cheared up?"  
  
"I think she said she has started seeing some one."  
  
"Oh. I see" he smiled to himself "Well Breakfast will be ready in 10"  
  
"Right dad" he said rubbing his eyes and going back into his room  
  
A few minutes later Kimi came out the bathroom humming again. She twirled her way back into her room before getting ready. It wasn't long until she was ready and sitting down at the table eating breakfast  
  
"This is good" Kimi said with food in the side of her mouth.  
  
"Thanks Kimi." said Kira suprised her daughter had cheered up so much  
  
Kimi finished and jumped to her feet  
  
"Well I'm gonna watch the TV" she said before rushing into the living room  
  
"So...why is she so happy?" asked Kira  
  
"Chuckie seems to think she's dating"  
  
"WHAT!"   
  
"Woah calm down Kira. It'll probably be Phil or Tommy or somebody like that" he said defensivly.  
  
Remembering Chaz didn't know about Kimis sexuality, Kira tried to change the conversation.  
  
"Sorry, you are right. Actually I've just remembered something could you and Chuckie go to the supermarket and get somethings?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
Chaz got up from the table, found Chuckie and headed off to the supermarket. Kira took a deep breath and sat down next to her daughter. Kimi smiled sweetly at her mom before turning back to the TV.  
  
"So Kimi..."  
  
"Hmm" she didn't take her eyes from the TV  
  
"Chukie says your...seeing some on"  
  
'Oh fuck' Kimi thought as she turned and grinned nervously  
  
"Err yeah I am mom"  
  
"Am I right in thinking it's another...girl"  
  
Kimi simply nodded  
  
"So...I'm sorry"  
  
Kimi was suprised. Her mom was saying sorry? She never said sorry   
  
"What for?"  
  
"For confusing you. You have to understand that it's hard for me, as a mother, to have a gay daughter"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry for yelling at you"  
  
"That's ok."   
  
They smilled at each other  
  
"So what is your girlfriend like?"  
  
====Tommy's POV====  
  
Tommy lay back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was thinking of Lil and Kimi  
  
'I don't know what to think anymore. I mean I don't think Kimi should of pretended to date Phil. But Lil is really blowing this out of proportion'  
  
He got up from his bed and headed downstairs. No one was in so he just made some toast and sat infront of the TV. Yet he couldn't shake these thoughts.  
  
'Right I'm gonna stop thinking...NOW..................Hey it worked. Damn it. I should really give Lil a call'  
  
He got up and walked over to the phone and put in his girlfriends home number.  
  
"Hello?" A very tired Betty said   
  
"Oh hi there Mrs. DeVille is Lil in?"  
  
"Good morning Tommy. Yeah I'll just get her.......LIL....TOMMY FOR YOU.....she's on her way"  
  
"Thanks Mrs. DeVille"  
  
It wasn't long until Lil picked the phone up  
  
"What do you want?" said an obviously angry Lil  
  
"I was phoning to see if you had calmed down"  
  
"Well I have. A bit"  
  
"Look Lil I'm sorry for not telling you. She asked me not to."  
  
"She asked you not to?" lil's voice was weaker now  
  
"She didn't know how you would react"  
  
"But we were best friends she could of told me and I would of understood"  
  
"I know you would of. But I'm still sorry for not telling you"  
  
"It's ok Tommy. You really are a good friend."  
  
"And boyfriend?"  
  
"And boyfriend"  
  
"Good because I'm taking you out tonight"  
  
"Really? Where to?"  
  
"I was thinking Raphaels. And you can get whatever you want"  
  
"I love it there. What time?"  
  
"How does 7 grab you"  
  
"See you later then"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Oooh what could happen in Raphaels? I hope this chapter wasn't too boring it's been a 2 day job. Most of my chapters are done on the same day so this could be strange. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	11. Raphaels part 1

Tommy walked over to the DeVille house to pick up his girlfriend. He rang the door bell, but Phil answered  
  
"Hey Tom" said Phil when he opened the door "Is it 7 already?"  
  
"I know I'm a bit ealy, but I wanted to see her a bit early. I'm very egar" he smiled uncomfortably as his friend let him into the house  
  
"So have you spoken to Kimi recently?" asked Phil. He was obviously still crazy about her  
  
"Err...has Lil said anything?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"It's nothing. No I havn't seen Kimi recently"  
  
"Oh" he said looking down to the ground and heading into the kitchen.  
  
Tommy couldn't help but feeling guilty. He should of said something before they started dating.  
  
It wasn't long until Lil came rushing down the stairs with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. She looked at Tommy and screamed  
  
"Hey. I know I said dress casual but..."  
  
"Your an hour early!"  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I know I just wanted to see you again"  
  
She put her arms around his neck before kissing him.   
  
"But now I'm wet" said Tommy as he pulled away from Lil  
  
She giggled  
  
"Well go get changed then" she said practically pushing him out the door  
  
"Ok ok. I'm going" he said as he was headed back over to his house  
  
Lil smiled to herself as she ran back up the starirs. Phil came back out the kitchen. He had heard and seen what had just happened. It reminded him of what he had with Kimi. A tear formed in his eye as he headed up the stairs.  
  
====Kimi POV====  
  
Kimi sat infront of her mirror humming while putting some make up on.   
  
'My first date!!! This is so cool!!!' she was thinking as she put her lip stick on  
  
She jumped to her feet and ran over to her wardrobe and started going through her clothes.  
  
"To slutty....to frumpy....aahh perfect" she said as she pulled out a little black dress that shimmered in the light.  
  
She put it on and smiled at the person she saw in the mirror. She kissed it and walked downstairs to pick up her jacket.  
  
Chukie saw her and did a wolf whistle. Kimi laughed and curtsied.  
  
"I know. I know. I'm stunning arn't I?" She said with a giggle  
  
"So you ready to go?" asked her brother as he picked up his keys  
  
"Yes indeedy"  
  
They headed out to Chuckies car and got in.  
  
"I still don't get why I'm driving you. I mean you could do it yourself"  
  
"Yeah I know, but I plan to have a few drinks. Plus I may not come home either" She winked at her brother  
  
"See if anyone else had said that I would be SO turned on right now"  
  
Kimi giggled as the 2 drove in the general direction toward Raphaels  
  
===Tommy POV===  
  
Tommy stood outside Lils home and pressed the door bell. Lil was quick to the door.  
  
"Oh my god your ready and it's before 7" said Tommy getting a slap on the chest  
  
"I try to look my best for you and this is what I get"  
  
They smiled before they kissed  
  
"So you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah just let me get my purse" she said heading back into the house for a few seconds  
  
It wasn't long until she returned and the 2 walked to Raphaels  
  
===Kimi POV===  
  
Chuckie had dropped Kimi half a block away from Raphaels. His car and her dress didn't work together, she said.  
  
Luckily for her Rosie was already waiting outside. She was in a cream trouser suit.  
  
"Hey Rosie" said Kimi as she walked over to her  
  
Rosies jaw dropped when she saw Kimi.  
  
"Hey Kimi. You look gorgeous"  
  
Kimi blushed  
  
"Thanks, your not so bad yourself"  
  
The two kissed gently before heading in.   
  
Inside they were asked where to sit  
  
"Non-smoking" said Rosie "Right?"  
  
"Yeah non-smoking" said Kimi as the 2 were shown to their seats. They took their seats next to the window and quickly ordered.  
  
But at the same time Tommy and Lil were walking in.  
  
Luckily for Kimi Lil hadn't seen her, but Tommy had.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come here?" asked Tommy jumping infront of Lil so she couldn't see Kimi  
  
"It was your idea to come here now let's get a seat"  
  
"Where would you like to sit?"  
  
"Non-smoking" said Lil  
  
"NO!" said Tommy which made Lil and the waiter look at him  
  
"Smoking, I'd like to sit in smoking please" he grinned sheepishly  
  
"You don't smoke though Tommy"  
  
"You kidding? I smoke all the time. Like a chimney. Come on let's get our seat" he said nervously pushing Lil toward their seats.  
  
"No not there!" He shouted when Lil tried to sit in a seat. Kimi was in full view  
  
"What's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want this to be perfect" he smiled slyly  
  
She sighed and got up. Tommy finally settled at a table and relaxed. He could still see Kimi and Rosie, but Lil could not  
  
"This good enough for you?"  
  
"Yeah this is perfect"  
  
"So why didn't you tell me you smoke?"  
  
"Well...it...err... never came up"  
  
She looked at him, but let it go. He was in a funny mood.  
  
"Do you want to spark up then?"  
  
Tommy looked up and saw Kimi getting up  
  
"Yeah I'll go get a packet, don't go anywhere"  
  
Tommy walked away and put his head in his hands. He bought a packet of ciggaretes and it wasn't long until he bumped into Kimi.  
  
"TOMMY!"  
  
"Sssh"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on a date with Lil. What about you?"  
  
"I'm on a date to"  
  
"The girl from that bar?"  
  
"How did you know about that? I'll kill Chuckie!"  
  
"It wasn't Chuckie. We saw you when we were walking back from the Cinema"  
  
"We? You mean Lil right?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry, but she found out."  
  
"Where is she. I need to talk to her"  
  
"Nononononono." he said grabbing her arm "She is incredibly pissed with you. She's hurt that you couldn't tell her."  
  
"But it's so hard to tell people"  
  
"Please do one thing for me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave it for today, I don't wanna ruin my date and I'm sure you don't want to ruin yours"  
  
"Ok we will leave it for now"  
  
"So who's the blonde?"  
  
Kimi giggled a little  
  
"That's Rosie. She's my..."  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah girlfriend"  
  
"Hey good for you. Is she a better kisser than me?"  
  
Kimi giggled  
  
"Yup sorry"  
  
"Aww well. I better get back to Lil"  
  
"Don't forget your cigarettes" she said with a giggle  
  
"Hehe yeah, I had to get Lil away from you"  
  
Kimi looked slightly depressed, but remembered wht she left the table  
  
"Sorry need to pee" she said rushing toward the bathroom  
  
Tommy laughed as he headed back to his girlfriend  
  
"You were gone long"  
  
"Yeah they had to go get some out of the back"  
  
Tommy put the cigarettes down and smiled  
  
"Well..." said Lil  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"You went to all that trouble to get them. Arn't you gonna smoke them"  
  
"Yeah well I think I'll save them for later"  
  
"No no. By all means smoke them, I mean I don't want to spoil your night"  
  
Tommy began to feel sick  
  
"You sure because I can do without"  
  
"You went to all the troubl of getting them, please I'd be upset if you didn't"  
  
Tommy opened the pack and pulled out a solitary cigarette. He stared at it for a while before putting in his mouth and lighting the end. He took a drag before coughing all over himsself.  
  
"I knew you didn't smoke"  
  
He stubbed the cigarette out and smiled at her  
  
"And you still put me through it?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't lie to me. I'll make your life hell."  
  
They both laughed before the waiter came and they ordered  
  
===Kimi POV===  
  
She looked into the mirror of the bathroom wall  
  
"Ugh this is gonna be a long night."  
  
She picked up her purse and headed back into the purse. She quickly went back to her table incase Lil was there  
  
"You took your time, I thought you may have got stuck"  
  
"I bumped into Tommy"  
  
"The guy going out with 'the one'?"  
  
"Yeah. There both here"  
  
"And do they know?"  
  
"I told Tommy, but Lil found out the other day. She's not happy that I didn't tell her"  
  
"Oooh I've seen that before"  
  
Just then their starters were brought to them and they began to eat  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Hey hey I'm back with this story. Goofy Monkey Child, thanks for that. That makes me want to keep writing :D. Anyway I cut this chapter in 2 out of boredom so hope your enjoying please R/R 


	12. Raphaels part 2

Tommy was finding it hard to sit still. He had to think of a way of keeping Kimi out of Lils way. He felt like he was in a TV show  
  
"Tommy is there something with your seat?" she asked as she noticed him looking shifty  
  
'I wish' he thought  
  
"No nothing I'm just a bit hot"  
  
"Well you wanted to sit here"  
  
"Well I wanted to look cool with a cigarette, but it didn't work"  
  
"You can say that again" she said with a smile  
  
He smiled before leaning over the table and kissing her.  
  
"What made you do that?" asked Lil with a pleased look on her face  
  
"Maybe it was the food, the drinks, the candle light..." he said raising both eyebrows "...but more than likely just that your so....god damn beautiful I just couldn't help myself"  
  
She smiled again as she leaned over and kissed him  
  
"So what did you do that for?" He said mimiking her  
  
"Maybe it was the food, the drinks, the candle light..."  
  
They laughed together as there food arrived  
  
"Thanks" they both said to the waitress who just lay the food down  
  
"Looks good" said Tommy before picking up a knife and fork  
  
"I know....That's the wrong fork Tommy"  
  
"What? Is it yours or something?" He said slightly confused  
  
She looked at him   
  
"Thats a salad fork"  
  
"And?"  
  
"And you don't use a salad fork with a steak"  
  
"Then what's it here for?"  
  
"For salads, duh"  
  
"But I don't have a salad"  
  
"Well use your dinner fork"  
  
"What this one?" he said picking up his desert fork  
  
"Don't be funny Tommy"  
  
"I just don't understand what differance it makes"  
  
"It's manners Tommy"  
  
"But I already started using this one"  
  
She looked at him again  
  
"Fine Tommy."  
  
"Ok ok I'll use the damn fork"  
  
"Tommy it's not a big deal"  
  
"No no. I have to learn. Maybe you could ask the waitress to get me a bib and a colowin' bwook" he said mockingly  
  
"Stop being childish"  
  
"I'm not the one complaining about forks"  
  
"Why do you always do this?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything"  
  
"Your arguing for arguments sake"  
  
"It takes 2 to argue Lillian"  
  
"Shut up Phi..."  
  
The 2 looked at each other before bursting into laughter. They fell silent for a while before Tommy finally spoke  
  
"So I use this fork?" He said holding his dinner fork up. Making Lil laugh  
  
==== Kimi POV ====  
  
Kimi lay down her knife and fork and smiled up at Rosie  
  
"That was yummy" she said with a big smile on her face  
  
"Yeah it was"  
  
"We gonna get desert?"  
  
"Ooh no I put on weight very easily, but you have some"  
  
"No I won't make you suffer like that"  
  
"If you want one have one"  
  
"No it's ok. I'll have one when I go home"  
  
"Oh. Your going home after this?"  
  
Kimi smiled slyly "Why what do you have planned?"  
  
Rosie smiled to "I was hoping we could go back to my place, have a few drinks... Have desert" she said winking  
  
"I like the sound of that"  
  
"Well I better get the bill then"  
  
Rosie stook her hand out and got the attention of the waiter and asked for the bill. It wasn't long until they were on their way back to Rosies apartment   
  
====Tommy POV====  
  
"So you enjoying your meal?" asked Lil as she noticed the silence falling around them.  
  
"The meats a little bit tough, but other than that it's good." There was that silence again "What about your pasta?"  
  
"Yeah this is good"  
  
Silence again  
  
"Tommy?" Lil asked putting her fork and knife down  
  
"Yeah?" He replied without taking his attention away from his dinner  
  
"Are you ok? I mean you seem preocupied"  
  
Tommy glanced over to were Kimi and Rosie had been sitting. They were gone. He sat back in his chair for a second.  
  
"Sorry Lil. I'll be back in a second" he said getting up from the table.  
  
"Yeah whatever" she said under her breath.  
  
Walking back to were he had bumped into Kimi he saw them hailing a cab. She noticed him and waved. He smiled back realising he didn't have to hide Lil away anymore. HE sighed before returning with a big smile on his face, but when he did get back Lil was pratically in tears  
  
"Lil what's wrong?"  
  
"Like you care" she said coldly  
  
He was taken back by this. "You know I do. I love you Lil"  
  
"So why have you been ignoring me today?"  
  
He took her hands in his "I havn't! Have I?"  
  
She pulled her hands away "Yes you have"  
  
"I'm sorry Lil"  
  
She took a deep breath before asking a question he didn't want to here "Tommy....Do you see this relationship going anywere?"  
  
He looked down at his plate "Yes I do"  
  
"But with a relationship, you've got to listen as well as talk. You just don't listen to me. Frankly I don't even think you care" A tear formed in her eyes  
  
Tommys heart jumped into his mouth  
  
"That hurt"  
  
"It's true isn't it?"  
  
"It's not. And you know it's not"  
  
"Then why have you been somewhere else all evening?"  
  
'To protect you' he thought  
  
"I'm..." he had to think of an excuse " I'm... failing english"  
  
Lil was shocked and sat back in her chair  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm failing english and if I don't pass. The chances of going onto the next year are slim"  
  
"I...I didn't know Tommy. Why didn't you say? Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I do, but I only found out today and I didn't want to spoil tonight"  
  
'Wow were is all this coming from?' he thought  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy."  
  
"Hey it's ok I should of said something"  
  
The silence came over them again. Like they were the only ones there.  
  
"Look Lil. The reason I brought you out here is to tell you how much I love you." He took her hands again "And even though I may not be able to see you at school after this year I want you to know I still love you"  
  
"Tommy..." she said gently. "I'd still be with you if you wern't at School anymore. I'd still love you. I...I will always love you"  
  
They leaned over and kissed  
  
An hour or so later they left and headed home  
  
"So what will you do?" asked Lil as they walked hand in hand down the street  
  
"There is nothing I can do, but get help from someone. Someone good at English like you"  
  
"Wow I didn't see that coming" she said mockingly as they both began to laugh  
  
They walked in silence, happy to be together until they got home.  
  
"Do you wanna come in for a while or shall we call it a night?" asked Tommy as he took both of her hands  
  
"I think I may call it a night. I had a great time tonight though"  
  
"Me to"  
  
They kissed  
  
"Good night Tommy"  
  
"Good night"  
  
He walked slowly toward his home as she entered her home.  
  
She closed the door behind her and sighed. She had meant everything she said. She did love him. Probably always will. She finally got herself together before heading upstairs to her room.  
  
=== A few hours later ===  
  
Lil was asleep when she heard someone knocking heavily on the front door. She wanted to leave it for her parents to get, but they were away for the rest of the week and Phil could sleep through a bomb. So she dragged herself out of bed and made her way downstairs to see who it was. She opened the door with a yawn and was shocked to see who was there  
  
"Kimi what are you doing here? It's 3 AM!"  
  
Her face was flooded with tears and she held her stomach  
  
"I...I've been...Can I come in?"  
  
"What's wrong? What's happened to you?"  
  
"I was...I was..."  
  
"KIMI WHAT'S WRONG?"  
  
"I WAS RAPED!" she shouted as the tears fell harder and she fell to her knees.  
  
Lil was shocked and couldn't do anything but let her in. She had forgot that she hated her for now and helped her  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
That's a bit of a cliffy eh? Sorry about not updating sooner, but when I tried to post this the Log In section decided not to work. I had the fork argument with my parents a few days ago so I thought I'd add it in. I mean why do we need so many forks? not like you could just use 2 of the same kind grrrr. Er...Sorry I just get angry over little things like that. I posted a Crow story in the R section of Rugrats. I really hope you'll review that as well as this one. I just realised I hit my 100th review a few chapters ago and I'd like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed my stories over the last few months. I feel like I'm getting an oscar or something :D. I can't wait until I get to the 200 mark I may even cry then ;) Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	13. The day after

Lil quickly closed the door behind her, but found it hard to look at Kimi. What could she say? Was it a man or a women? No, that would sound ridiculous. Should she ask about the whole lesbian situation she did not know about? No, this was WAY to bad a time to even consider mentioning it. Taking a deep breath she turned to her friend and said the first thing that came to her.  
  
"R-raped?" she asked as if she had no understanding of the word "You...you were raped?"  
  
Kimi looked up from the ball she had folded into on the sofa and nodded gently before returning her head to the position it was in before. Lil quickly sat beside her and placed an arm around her.  
  
"H-how...by who. Kimi this doesn't make any sense" she said as Kimi lifted her head once more  
  
"I was raped Lil" she said gently, almost haunting. "I had sex forced upon me. I was so scared" she said crying into her folded arms again.  
  
Lil quickly embraced her and held her tightly, she could feel each teardrop fall from Kimi's face and it wasn't long until she began crying to.  
  
**Next morning**

* * *

It was 11 am before Phil had managed to even consider getting out of bed, but with a sigh he stumbled across his room and to his door. Yawning, he closed his door behind him and gingerly made his way down the stairs and was incredibly surprised to see who was in the kitchen.  
  
"Kimi?" he asked in disbelief  
  
"Oh, err...Good morning Phil" she managed to say with a slight smile  
  
"How...I mean what are you doing here?"  
  
She knew she should tell him the truth, but she had already told Lil the details and didn't want to live through it twice in one day. She was about to speak when Lil came around the corner with 2 cups of coffee  
  
"She came to see me. We've got loads of gossip to catch up on" she said with her usual sweet smile as she handed Kimi a cup  
  
"Oh...ok. Let me just get a bowl of cereal and I'll get out of your way" he said as he headed to the fridge and got a carton of milk.  
  
It didn't take him long to finish making his breakfast and true to his word left the 2 girls alone.  
  
"Thanks Lil, I couldn't think of what to say" Kimi said smiling again  
  
"Hey it's ok. I just assumed you wouldn't want to talk about it again. Not right now" the 2 girls smiled at each other for a while before Lil finally plucked up the courage to say what she really wanted.  
  
"Why...why didn't you tell me Kimi? Were you ashamed or something because it's quite normal you I mean" she said smiling weakly  
  
Kimi smiled to, she knew when Lil was making an effort to build bridges, and this was definitely one of those times.  
  
"I'm sorry Lil. I should have told you. I just didn't know how you'd react. I didn't want to lose you as a friend"  
  
"But you nearly did. That's the problem. If you could have only been honest you would have saved a lot of heart ache."  
  
Kimi knew exactly what she meant "I'm sorry I hurt Phil. It was never my intention. You have to believe me. I was just scared. I didn't want to be different, but now I know I am and I can't change that."  
  
Kimi looked at her reflection in the coffee and sighed  
  
"Whenever we do gym no girls will want to shower with me because they'll think I'm checking them out, People will talk behind my back and worst of all people I thought were my friends will stop talking to me. What I did to Phil was wrong, but it was my last attempt to keep a hold of me or at least what I thought was me"  
  
Lil smiled and placed a hand on top of Kimi's "It's ok. You don't have to explain to me. Just know I wont turn my back on you."  
  
Kimi smiled to until she saw the clock on the wall  
  
"Oh crap I've been out all night. My rents will be really pissed" she said as she finished her coffee  
  
"Tell them." Lil said as Kimi stopped half gulp  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell them what happened, they'll be able to help you with this."  
  
Kimi put the mug down and sighed. She knew it was the right thing to do, but what would her mom say? She'd explode and say this is what happens to lesbians  
  
"I'll think about it" Kimi said as she made her way from the table and out the back door  
  
"Make sure you do" Lil said as Phil came back with an empty bowl  
  
"Oh...err...Where's Kimi?"  
  
"She's going somewhere with her parents. Why do you ask?" Lil said slyly  
  
Phil's cheeks immediately turned bright red as he tried to cover his tracks  
  
"I was just...er... curious is all. You...um...answered my question now so I'll...er...leave you to your coffee" he said quickly exiting the kitchen.  
  
Lil laughed to herself before her thoughts turned back to Kimi. Tears formed again in her eyes as she remembered the details of Kimi's attack  
  
'Poor Kimi. No one deserves that' she thinks as she takes a sip of her coffee.  
  
**Kimi**

* * *

She slowly motioned her way to the living room window. she quickly looked in. No one was there. Tiptoeing passed she gently unlocked the front door and began to make her way to the stairs when she heard a women coughing in the Kitchen.  
  
She turned to see her mother standing there, arms folded and not looking very happy.  
  
"And where have you been?" she asked sternly, but lost all the power in her voice when she saw the tears running down her daughters cheeks "Kimi? What's wrong?"  
  
"Something really bad happened last night mom" she said through the tears "I think you better sit down"  
  
**Tommy**

* * *

Pulling on a t-shirt Tommy made his way downstairs to where both Dil and his dad were working on a new toy idea  
  
"How's it going guys?" Tommy asked jumping over the back the sofa  
  
"Great. Dils coming up with some great ideas. And would you stop doing that champ, your Mom hates it when you do that"  
  
"Sorry dad. So what is this idea?"  
  
"Well T. You start off with one of those monkey symbol things..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But it has laser beams in it's eyes that project the time on the wall"  
  
"Oh...err...sounds great. Pure genius" Tommy said trying to stifle a laugh only for Dil to throw a cushion at him. Just then the phone rang  
  
"Could you get that Tommy, it'll probably be your mom" Stu said as Dil and he began starting on a new idea  
  
With a sigh Tommy jumped over the back of the sofa again and picked up the reciever  
  
"Yello?...Oh hey Lil hows things...Right now?...Well ok give me a minute and I'll be there... Ok bye"  
  
"What was that about?" Dil asked  
  
"It was Lil. She said she needs to see me right this second. She seemed kinda worried" he said rather confused  
  
"Well don't just stand there. Get over there, T."  
  
Quickly picking up his keys he headed over to the house next door. Lil quickly opened the door and smiled at Tommy  
  
"Hey Tommy"  
  
"Hey. What's up. I didn't think last night had gone so well" he said with a cheeky smile  
  
"It's...It's not like that. Come on in"  
  
Rather confused and slightly worried Tommy entered and sat down  
  
Tommy and Kira then both shouted the same thing. "WHAT!?!?!?!"  
  
**Kimi**

* * *

"Mom please calm down." Kimi said trying to hold her mom down  
  
"CALM DOWN SOME FUCKER RAPES YOU AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!!"  
  
"MOM?" Kimi shouts in surprise, Kira hardly ever raises her voice, but has never swore once.  
  
"Hey what's with all the shouting?" Chuckie asked walking in on them  
  
"It's nothing Chuck. Mom and I..."  
  
"NOTHING!! YOU GET RAPED AND YOU CALL IT NOTHING?"  
  
Chuckie dropped everything he was carrying and looked at his sister. He saw the pain and fear in her eyes and soon felt his own filling with tears. He quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. With a sigh Kira finally calmed down and walked over to her children and hugged them both.  
  
Tommy  
  
"When did this happen?" Tommy asked in shear disbelief  
  
"Sometime last night. She came over at about 3 am and we talked all through the night"  
  
"I can't believe this happened. You hear about things like this, but you never imagine..." he said losing himself in his own thought  
  
"You have to worry. I mean what can she do next?" Lil said looking out the window. Tommy stood up and rested his hand on her shoulder as she sighed.  
  
Kimi  
  
She held tight to her brothers shirt as he hugged her, but she could still hear her mother on the phone.  
  
"Hello? Police?...yes I'd like to report a crime"  
  
Kimi gripped tighter as she felt the tears form again and run down her cheeks.

* * *

**_And so I end he he. I'm gonna keep you guessing on who the rapist is and it's not exactly who you may think it is. I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long. I've just had loads on, but I'm back with an added chapter to my most popular fic. Thanks for all your reviews, but please keep them coming!!!!!!!_**


End file.
